Royal Ghostly Relations (Preview for now)
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny gets assigned a school project to do a family tree. But what will happen when he finds out that he is related to someone that he never expected? Someone that he wish to never see again set loose on the world. Who may this person or ghost be you ask? Well...That is something you'll have to read to find out for yourself. (Cover by me)


"Man, this is going to be so boring," Danny declared as he looked down at the piece of paper he was holding over as he walked to his place with Sam and Tucker by his side.

"What do you mean boring?" Tucker asked cheerfully which was strange to have towards a school project.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Danny questioned as he looked at his friend strangely wondering if he was possessed by a ghost.

"Because we may find out that we are related to someone really famous or we could be related to royalty and are rich without us even knowing!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I don't think we can't get any more than Danny here," Sam stated as she sent a smile towards her boyfriend who sent one back.

"I don't know Sam, there may be someone else out there that we don't know of," Danny informed them as he blushed a little bit.

"Can you name anyone else that had saved two worlds and has a statue of them all over the world?" Tucker asked knowingly.

"What about Clockwork?" the Halfa asked, "He is known as Father Time."

"That isn't a ghost," Tucker decided to add in, "Well, full ghost to be exact."

"Well...No...But there has to be someone somewhere in history that is," the Ghost Boy tried to reason.

"Keep telling yourself that man."

Just then a smirk appeared on Danny as he asked, "What if it turns out that one of you guys are related to Vlad?"

"That is something I don't want to think about," Sam confessed, "I don't know if I would be able to live knowing that I'm related to him."

"Let's just hope that it doesn't happen then," Danny replied with a smile.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny announced as he and his friends entered the Fenton household.

"We're downstairs Sweetie!" Maddie called up from the basement or should we say lab, "But be careful, we have some the Fenton Ecto Seekers on the loose down here!"

Keeping the warning in mind, the trio made their way downstairs with caution. Downstairs they saw Maddie and Jack standing in the middle of the room with silver and neon green drones flying around them. Almost at once when Danny entered the room, the drones changed their direction and came flying straight at him. With having no idea on what those drones could do, Danny quickly brought up an ecto shield to protect himself from the incoming barrage. The drones kept on circling Danny and ramming into the shield trying to find a way inside to invested the unusual ecto single that was inside it. With the drones occupied, Maddie and Jack took this time to turn off each of the drone, "Sorry about that Sweetie, I guess we still have some bugs to work out," Maddie tells her son as she turned off the last of the drones.

"And what are they for?" Danny asked as he put down his shield once he was sure it was safe.

"They are drones that we designed to explore the most dangerous parts of the Ghost Zone," Jack explained as he started to put the drones away, "But by the looks of it, they seem to go after anything with an ectoplasmic signature coming off of it at the moment."

"I'm sure that you guys will find a way around that problem," Danny assured them knowing full well that they would be able to do so.

"So how was school today?" Maddie ask as she helped her husband out with putting the drones away.

"Surprisingly, nothing much happened today." Danny answered as he picked up one of the drones to look it over being careful not to turn it on, "No ghost attacks happened which is strange, leaving the only exciting thing to happen was being chased down by phans wanting my autograph, a piece of my clothing and asking me to marry them."

"That is strange," Maddie agreed knowing full well how much the ghosts attack from what Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker told her and Jack.

"Oh and we also got assigned a project to look up our family tree to create our own or something like that," Danny told them as he held out the homework sheet to them.

Before Maddie had the chance to see what was on it, Jack grabbed it out of Danny's hands and started reading it. Not long after, Jack gained a goofy grin and bounded up the stairs in a blink of an eye. "Um, where did Dad head off to?" Danny asked as he blinked in confusion, the only time he saw his father move like that is if his family was in trouble, a ghost was attacking or at the mention of fudge.

"He must be getting the family album from his side of the family," Maddie explained as she brought her hood down, "He had been waiting for a while now for a reason to show that thing off."

"Would someone on his side of the family be, I don't know, John Fenton Nightingale?" Sam asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Maddie asked shocked, she didn't remember ever herself or Jack ever telling Sam that or anyone for that matter, we'll maybe besides Jazz that is.

"Well, we had a run in with him during our short visit in the 16th century," Danny explained to her, "Because of Vlad, they thought that Sam was a witch and that I was one of her minions. So because of that, John Fenton Nightengale made of a ring of Blood Blossoms-"

"Blood Blossoms? Why does that sound familiar?" Maddie asked deep in thought trying to figure out where she heard of that before.

"They are a type of flower that is quite deadly to ghosts," Tucker recalled then shivered at the thought of them, "And they taste disgusting!"

"But if it wasn't for you eating them, we would have stuck there for who knows how long," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, but thanks to them, I had to keep on running to the bathroom for what felt like a week!" the Techno-geek exclaimed.

"But yet you survived," Sam commented with a smirk.

"Barely," Tucker grumbled with his arms crossed.

Before Maddie had the chance to ask what it was like back there, if Danny was ok or any other questions that were on her mind, Jack was back. The fudge loving ghost hunter came bounding down the stairs into the lab, cleared off a table with a swipe of his arm and slammed an ancient looking book down onto the table as he pulled Danny over, "This here son is the Fenton Family album! It dates back to the very first Fenton to yours truly, Jack Fenton!" He then started turning the pages f the book showing the Fentons throughout history.

As Danny watched the pages fly by trying his best to take in all this information, but as soon as he saw a certain picture, he cried out, "Stop!"

At hearing his son's cry, Jack stopped himself from turning the page and looked at the boy in concern, "What is it son?"

"Dad, who is this?" the Halfa asked in worry and in a bit of fear as he pointed to the picture on the page they stopped on.

"That there my son is Author Fenton Dark," Jack announced with joy not seeing what was troubling his boy, "He was once a pound king that was a respected king in his day but was betrayed by one of his most loyal subjects just for the crown. He also had a loyal knight named Alexander Coffen, who was also known as the Fright Knight for the fear he brought to his enemies. The Fright Knight was so loyal to his king that once he found out what happened to his beloved king, he killed himself to stay by his lord's side. It just shows how loyal someone can be."

Danny just stared at the picture unsure what to do. Was this real or was he seeing things? He was just hoping that this was all just a dream, but deep down he knew that this was real. Seeing the fear and worry in his friend's eyes, Tucker spoke up, "Hey man, are you ok? It looks like you just saw a ghost, or something scarier than what we see every day."

Danny turned to face his family and friends not even bothering to hide how he was feeling, "Guys, I think I may have just found something, even more worse than knowing you're related to the Fruitloop."

"What do you mean Danny?" Sam asked trying to figure out what could even be more worse than being related to Vlad.

"Well...I think I may just be related to the Ghost King," Danny confessed with worry and fear etched into his voice.

* * *

 **Hey guys, welcome to this little preview of a story that I had off to the side for while now. This little idea came to mind when I was busy trying to figure out what I should do for one of my other stories. I'm not that sure where this story will lead, but I'm sure that something quite interesting and awesome will happen later on in it. Oh and the first person that figures out what story got me thinking about this idea will get a shout out the next time I update this.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **PS: This will be updated later once my main stories are updated more.**


End file.
